


do you trust him?

by lookoutforburningbuildings



Category: Everyman HYBRID, MLAndersen0, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Demons, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Vessels, i dont have tags for this, past possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 07:19:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13026018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookoutforburningbuildings/pseuds/lookoutforburningbuildings





	do you trust him?

Michael grumbled as he sat up on the couch, clutching his head in pain, screwing his eyes shut, almost waiting for Patrick to take over. After a few moments, Michael realized that it wasn’t going to happen. He opened his eyes again and immediately met eyes with someone sitting in one of the chairs near the couch. The person looked like HABIT, sure as hell. But the look he gave Michael told that it absolutely wasn’t him. The few times Patrick let Michael remember HABIT, he could clearly remember an evil look to him that never went away. This person seemed to actually care about morals and such.

After a long moment of the two just staring, Michael decided to speak up. “Uh, hey…” He greeted, his voice a bit scratchy (which made him wonder what the hell Patrick did last time, though Patrick didn’t seem to be awake yet) making the not-HABIT jump, probably startled. He seemed to zone out while he was staring, so maybe Michael just made him snap back to reality.

“Oh, hey there.” He stammered as if he didn’t expect any words to exit Michael’s mouth. Michael smiled, trying to hold back a laugh. The man noticed this and his face turned a lighter shade of red. “Patrick, right?” He asked, snapping his finger by her ear, stopping to point at Michael.

Michael shook his head. “No.” He said. “And I’m guessing you’re not HABIT?” His name, what was his name? It was almost on the tip of his tongue, gathering small bits of memories he held of HABIT, maybe they had some hints. The man flinched. As if he was scared by the name itself. 

“Nope. Not me.” The man said, clicking his tongue afterwards. “I’m Evan.” Evan! That was the name. Michael nodded, running his tongue along his teeth.  “Don’t know why I’m in control.” Evan muttered, tapping his fingers against each other. He seemed nervous. Why would he be the nervous one? Then again, he did just get done being possessed.

“I can relate.” Michael chuckled. “Usually Patrick is in control by now.” He explained, swinging his legs over the side of the couch, cracking his neck. Evan grinned, clicking his tongue again. “I guess Patrick is asleep right now. Can’t hear him.” Michael mumbled, pointing to his own head, as if Evan could see. Though, he seemed to understand, because he nodded.

“So, is Patrick, uh...a demon too?” Evan asked, as if trying to make small talk. Either that or he was genuinely curious. From the nervous look on his face, he was probably making small talk. Typical, Michael thought, but thinking about how it must be pretty lonely around here, he shrugged the thought away. He didn’t really like conversing with strangers, but it wasn;t like there were many choices aside from going completely nonverbal.

“Probably.” Michael shrugged. “Doctors said he was a different personality.” Was he oversharing? “Like, they said something about dissociation. Don’t fully remember it, it was too long ago.” Yeah, he was probably oversharing at this point. But did it matter? Could anyone even use this information against him? It was just mental health information. Plus, Patrick wasn’t enough of an asshole to risk that kind of thing. “But I think he’s a demon, if I’m entirely honest.”

_ Hell yeah I am.  _ A voice in his head spoke. And Patrick’s awake. That’s great.

“Dammit.” Michael mumbled out loud, flushing when he realized that Evan could hear him. “Sorry, uh, Patrick just woke up…” He explained. Evan laughed, only making Michael flush more. Then he stopped, his smile fading away quite quickly.

“You probably shouldn’t share so much information with a total stranger.” Evan said. Well, that certainly is creepy, Michael thought. “HABIT might hear you…” He trailed off. Michael swallowed, he was right. If Patrick could hear what Evan said, chances are HABIT could hear what Michael was saying.

“So, why were you watching me, anyways?” Michael asked, narrowing his eyes and glaring at Evan accusingly. It was kind of scary to think that he was being watched, especially when he had no real way of knowing if it happened while he was asleep.

Evan paused for a moment before shrugging. “I don’t have much to do around here anymore.” He said, cracking his knuckles, which made Michael flinch at the sudden noise. “Plus, I don’t get to see many visitors.” He muttered. “It looked like I was watching you sleep, didn’t it? Sorry, I just...didn’t wanna be alone, y’know?”

Michael nodded, noticing the bandages over Evan’s wrist. Fuck. “That’s understandable, I guess.” Michael muttered. He didn’t get this situation. Why were they both in control? What kind of demons let their vessels meet for some reason? Did Patrick plan this with HABIT? No, what reason would he have for that, that was ridiculous.

_ He seems nice enough, huh?  _ Patrick said. Michael bit his lip at a shot of pain that came with it. Michael shrugged slightly, only enough for it to not be that noticeable by Evan.  _ Do you trust him? _

Of course he didn’t.


End file.
